After Some Obstacles
by Poingle
Summary: Through some trial and error, misunderstandings, and high school life Natsu and Erza finally find themselves together. AU. NaZa. Natsu/ other pairing hinted. Rated T for language and suggestive scenes later on (may change accordingly).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**My first fanfiction so reviews please! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: There you were after break**

Third year Natsu Dragneel walked down the halls of Fairy Tail High glancing around to see his fellow students: classmates, senpais and kohais. Chuckling at his sudden breakthrough then frowning when he realized it took him until the second semester of his 3rd of 4 years of highschool to realize that whoever made the school's dress code, probably the principal, was a total perv.

One look at the girl's uniforms should have made it blatantly obvious. It was as if their uniform was pulled straight from an anime, white shirt, short blue skirt, Fairy Tail tie, and school jacket all dressed with a Fairy Tail symbol somewhere. Although the boys uniform was nowhere near as specific, in fact, it was exceedingly vague. According to the rule book, "Boys must wear long sleeved, collared shirts of a solid color, long pants of a solid, non outrageous color, belt, Fairy Tail tie, and school jacket when desired."

The dress code was strictly enforced, though there was not much problems on either gender's side. Wearing the highly coveted solid black tie with a small, easily seen gold Fairy Tail symbol at the bottom was really not an issue.

'Girls in cute outfits and an easy-going uniform with a cool tie' Natsu thought before saying aloud, "How could I complain?"

Natsu's sudden outburst drew the attention of well, everybody as he continued his stroll to homeroom.

"Hi Natsu-senpai!" giggled a group of younger girls as he passed them. Natsu flashed a smile in recognition earning more giggles and a few blushes.

"Yo Natsu!" an older boy said as he walked by.

A group of shadier students walked down the halls in the opposite direction causing many students to step to the side clearing the way. As they reached Natsu, he gave them a nod of recognition, which they returned and continued walking.

This action earned the admiration of some of the first years who didn't really know much about Natsu besides what he looked like and that everybody seemed to know him. However, he and his group seemed oblivious to the fact that they were the most well-known students in the school known as Fairy Tail's Tenrou Team to the other students.

Natsu Dragneel a guy with a ton of street cred, earning pretty much the respect of every delinquent in the school yet still massively revered by his fellow regular students for standing up for every Fairy Tail High student outside of school. After all the school itself had a reputation for being one big crazy family and Natsu's actions reflected it well.

"Fight, play, and treat each other in school as siblings, to defend each other like family." Those words Natsu heard in his first year from that crazy guy had justified the actions Natsu took.

'Please like I need you to tell me that. That's how its supposed to be.' Natsu smiled as he remembered yelling those words at the opening ceremony two years ago.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WENT THE FUCKING WRONG WAY!" Natsu shouted as he realized as he was lost in his thoughts made a wrong turn. He had no clue how or when as the halls were relatively straight. Regardless Natsu never fails to disappoint as several students heard his outburst and started laughing. Shrugging it off he turned around and headed in the correct direction at least he hoped it was. He wasn't that confident after his recent mishap.

Eventually Natsu reached the door of his homeroom, opened it without hesitation, and casually started walking to his seat. A couple of students waved to which he waved back, before noticing Gray Fullbuster, his best friend and rival, talking to Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser. They didn't notice him enter so he continued to his seat and that's when he saw her sitting there looking out the window when she turned and smiled to him signalling to take his seat next her. Next to her, Erza Scarlet, his longtime friend and crush.

Natsu stopped where he was and swallowed, thinking about what to do next.

* * *

*Beep* *Beep*

Natsu ran a hair through his pink hair before turning off his alarm clock. He laid there for awhile, still drowsy from waking up so early.

'School today, huh' Natsu thought to himself as he sat up. He got dressed and checked the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place before throwing his trademark scarf on and walked out of his room. To his surprise his house was empty.

Now his Dad being gone by the time he woke up Natsu was used to, but his Mom was usually there making breakfast or cleaning the house. He shrugged and went to the kitchen took a couple of Pop Tarts, grabbed his keys and headed out. Locking his door he walked out eyeing his car in the driveway and smiled at a red 2014 Subaru Impreza WRX STi **(Author's Note: Will be referred to as STi from now on. Car lingo)**.

"Man, I'm lucky!" Natsu shouted as he walked to it while checking the time.

"Eh, sorry babe guess I'm walking today got too much time before school starts." Natsu said as he turned around and headed for school on foot. Halfway to school hearing a familiar car he turned around to see a white Mazda RX-7 FD3S **(AN: FD from now on)** pass him. The driver honked at Natsu as he passed to greet him and continued driving to school.

'Bastard coulda gave me a ride to school,' Natsu thought,'Oh well I was the one who wanted to walk in the first place he'd probably make fun of me anyways.'

He saw a group of students from his school talking about what they did over the break, who they hung out with and such. It left him feeling a bit envious he hadn't really seen or hung out with any of his friends over the break. He kept to himself feeling he just needed some time alone.

'I did see that one jerk who drove by though.' Natsu thought. He chuckled at the experience. As much as he would like to take another go at that day he was not sure if he could survive a second round.

Although he did wish he had seen a certain scarlet haired someone over the break too.

And that scarlet haired someone who he had wanted to see was the first thing he noticed when he had walked into his homeroom. Not the group of students who had waved to him when entering, not Gray Fullbuster and the girls he was talking to, not Lucy Heartfilia who he pretended to not notice after some unpleasant history with her the last couple years, but her Erza Scarlet.

Despite that he continued on a roundabout course to his seat instead of moving to her, but when he was en route to his seat it was then..._that's when he saw her sitting there looking out the window when she turned and smiled to him signalling to take his seat next her. Next to her, Erza Scarlet, his longtime friend and crush._

_Natsu stopped where he was and swallowed, thinking about what to do next.._

"Heyy...

* * *

**Hi! Poingle here. This is my first fic. I've been a lurker reader for many years now actually at least since my first year of highschool which for me was 9th grade and I'm a freshman in college now second semester so its been awhile, coulda been before its likely.**

**Well I decided to throw one out cause I just got so much free time why not I'll try to improve as a writer as it goes maybe by the end it'll look like writers switched several times who knows. **

**Like it hate it? I'd love some feedback. Reviews please :D**

**So I used some car lingo cause I'm into cars and what not. So if Natsu's car is the STi who can guess what Gray's will be LOL. And the mysterious guy in the white FD hmm.**

**I threw a NaZa out because I like the pairing, its probably my favorite FT pair and wanted to get it out there even more I've been reading it since there was only like 1 page of fics. **

**Well that's really all for now! Goal for this fic is to update once every two weeks and within the week if early. If its late its unfortunate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Same Old School**

* * *

"Heyy.. Gray!," Natsu shouted as he quickly turned around and rushed towards Gray,"Oii! Stop stripping Gray!"

When Natsu turned around he was relieved to see that both Cana and Juvia were too preoccupied with Gray's actions to see his flustered face.

Juvia was completely red and had her full attention on Gray. Cana on the other hand was looking down while shaking her head, but Natsu could see she had a faint blush as well.

"Oh shit!" Gray said as he realized his shirt was already half off. He quickly started to button his shirt back up, an action which Juvia gave a loud, vocal disapproval.

"So Natsu, how've you been? Where were you? Didn't see you at all over break man."

"Things have been alright now. I really needed that break alone, but anyways where's your car, didn't see her when I walked by the parking lot."

"Ah she's in the shop getting a tune. Why you gonna give me a ride home Flame-brain?" Gray replied.

Natsu chuckled before saying, "Heh I walked today too so no can do Frosty!"

"Ah seriously? Oh well."

"So Natsu.. You over what happened with her now?" Cana asked.

"Cana you shouldn't—" Juvia started before being interrupted by Natsu

"It's all good Juvia. Yeah I think I am though. Pretty much.." Natsu paused

"I.." Natsu started again before feeling a dark aura behind him. He looked at Gray and Cana's faces to confirm his suspicion. "Gray. how screwed am I?"

Too terrified to answer, Cana answered for him, "It was nice knowing you Natsu."

"NATSUUUU!"

* * *

Erza sat at her desk in shock. The boy she hadn't seen all break just avoided her. That hot headed idiot who she had missed so much over break just clearly ignored her invitation to catch up.

'Is he okay?' Erza thought as she walked over to Natsu, 'I guess I should ask him instead of guessing.'

However, when she saw Natsu talking normally to Gray, Cana, and Juvia she snapped. Her initial worry for the pink haired idiot was replaced with irritation. 'So he's okay huh?'

By the time she reached Natsu she was livid.

"NATSUUUU!" Erza shouted as she smashed her fist into Natsu's head sending him straight to the ground.

"Natsu Dragneel." Erza said calmly, but her voice was clearly dripping with anger.

"Aye sir?"

"How was your break?" Erza asked, this time with a smile on her face.

"Eh?"

"I said—"

"Okay class take your seats!" Their teacher Macao Conbolt said as he walked into the room.

"Come on Natsu." Erza sighed as she grabbed Natsu and dragged him to their seats.

Gray, Juvia, and Cana all let out a sigh of relief as Erza walked off with Natsu in tow.

"Scary.." All three said in unison.

"GETTING DRAGGED IS NOT MAN, NATSU!"

Knowing exactly where the shout come from, Erza turned to a standing Elfman Strauss and shot him a death glare quickly silencing him. Elfman slowly sank back into his seat in fear casing the whole class baring Natsu and Erza to sweat drop at his sudden outburst.

Macao sighed, "Same old class. I know you guys probably have a lot to catch up on and what not, but save it for lunch break or something. It's time to get class started."

Erza left Natsu on the ground between their seats and quickly sat in hers while Natsu crawled into his from the ground.

"Hey Gray did anything happen between those two over break?" Cana whispered.

"Not that I know of. When I hung out with Erza she said she hadn't seen him at all and we just confirmed earlier that Natsu pretty much spent the break alone. I tried hitting him up a couple times, but no response either until a few days ago."

"Tch. I wish those two would hit it off already I'm tired of waiting for—"

"And what are you waiting for Cana?" She was interrupted by Macao, who was clearly annoyed by their chatter," Would you like to share with the class what you were whispering about?"

"Not really." Gray replied

"Then please try to save your talking for later."

Both apologized and looked at each other realizing that the middle of class probably wasn't an ideal location to talk about the subject either. However, their conversation hadn't escaped the ears of a certain blonde.

'Hmmm. Is that how it is?' Lucy thought to herself as she turned around to glance at Natsu. She saw Erza doing the same thing before turning to Gray and Cana. Lucy's mind wandered over their conversation before facing her desk and smirked.' If Erza and Natsu haven't gotten together yet, then something else still possible, right Natsu? You're not really completely over it yet are you?'

Levy McGarden saw her best friend eyeing the pink haired boy and cringed. 'I hope you're not planning anything Lu-chan.' Even though Lucy was her best friend Levy was still friends with Natsu and everyone and worried about them no less.

* * *

Natsu looked at the clock. Only five more minutes until lunch. It had been so long since Natsu had to sit through a lecture. He forgot just how torturous it felt struggling to stay awake. In his first two years Natsu simply dozed off, but this year he ended up sitting next to Erza. While he definitely appreciated her company he did have one complaint.

**Erza never let him sleep. **Natsu recalled the first day of the school year when he routinely fell asleep as class started. She smacked him across the head screaming for him to wake up, causing him to fall back in his chair during cringed at the experience which reminded him to never sleep in class this year.

Natsu cheered as the bell rang to signal the lunch break. Erza smiled at his action before deciding to resume the conversation with Natsu from earlier, "So Nat—"

"Yo Natsu! Let's get lunch man!" Gray shouted before Erza could finish, "What you got or you wanna head to the cafeteria? Something else?"

"I'm thinking something else Gray." Natsu started causing Gray to grin. Turning to Erza Natsu finished with a smirk on his face, " Y'know like something outside."

Erza's eyes widened at Natsu's suggestion. She saw both Natsu and Gray run off before she chased them. "NATSUUU! GRAYY! GET BACK HERE!" As head of the Disciplinary Committee Erza wasn't about to let them bend the rules. If they wanted to enjoy their lunch outside they would have to wait until their senior year like everybody else. Erza chased them down the stairs before losing sight of them. She ran straight to the student parking lot knowing that was the only way Natsu and Gray would be able to get out at this time because that lot was always left open. Erza saw them just ahead and yelled, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

Almost at the gate both boys turned around and saw a furious Erza running at them. Fast. They kept their speed, but Erza kept gaining on them.

"I GOT YOU!" Erza yelled once more before a white FD pulled forward in between them stopping Erza separating her from the boys. All three of them realizing who it was.

"Thanks man!" "Good one bro!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they continued their stride finally making it outside.

"YOU!" Erza glared at the driver. Unfazed he chuckled and started to drive off sticking his arm out the window waving to Erza as he left. Defeated she decided to head back to class to attempt to enjoy her lunch. Every student noticed the Disciplinary Committee's President was clearly ticked off at something and steered clear of her as she walked through the halls.

"Natsu.. YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**Anddd. We are updated within a week or so. I originally planned to update once every two weeks, but honestly I can probably manage about once a week if the chapters are about this length. If I don't get too lazy. **

**Don't worry you NaZa fans this won't be a NaLu, but according to the story there was.~**

**But we won't be going into that really. ;) **

**Ahh of course Erza would be Disciplinary Committee. **

**But who is that guy in the white FD :O . The small appearances. Maybe next chapter you'll meet him.**

**I write all of the story pretty much during class and the two hour break I have between two of my classes. So I'm writing at least 4 days a week. The chapter lengths aren't too long cause I just like separating it like that. ****I'm pretty much halfway done with the next chapter so if I get this writing urge or some kind of breakthrough maybe this weekend there'll be an update no guarantees though.**

**Read and Review please!**

'**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time to Forget it**

* * *

_BANG!_

Everyone turned to the sound of the door being slammed open and shuddered at what they saw. Erza was clearly not in the best of moods. People in the class figured it was probably what Gray and Natsu did earlier, but visitors from other classes had no clue.

"Cana that's inappropriate posture for a lady. Wakaba-sensei no smoking in our classroom. Nav either get in the class or not don't hang outside the door." Erza continued walking turning to see Lucy talking to Levy and Loke. The latter, like Erza, was also on the Student Council being the Treasurer, who at their school was the Head of the Finance Committee. Erza figuring he was either here to ask Levy to join the Finance Committee or flirt with Lucy, chose to ignore him disgusted that he could even do the second in Natsu's class before sitting down to have her lunch.

"Everything okay Erza?" She looked up to see Mirajane Strauss smiling and her sister Lisanna a little behind her. Mira being one of the few people who wasn't afraid of Erza was able to casually approach her.

"You and Lisanna are visiting our class again huh?" Erza responded. Through some mishap all the Strauss siblings ended up in the same grade. Sometimes the siblings would all end up in the same class, but this year Mira and Lisanna were put in a different class from Elfman.

"This one's more fun! So where's Natsu and Gray?" Lisanna responded with a questioning tone.

"Hmph!" Erza scowled in anger causing Lisanna to shrink in fear.

"Hehe. Did they get away again Erza?" Mira questioned

"I would have caught them! Someone got in the way!" Erza quickly defended herself.

"Now who would have got in **your **way Erza?"

"**That** guy.."

"Ehh he did huh? So even you wouldn't cross him Erza?" Mira asked a bit surprised

"It's not a matter of crossing him or not he just got in the way and left that's all. Gray and Natsu were too far gone too chase at that point. Though I doubt I could really get in his way." Erza said the last part so only Mira could hear.

"Erza why would he help Gray-sama?"

Erza turned to Juvia who was sitting next to Gajeel.

"Ahh that's right you and Gajeel transferred in after Phantom High was shut down." Cana said after hearing Juvia, "I think more or less he helped Gray out of association."

Seeing Juvia not believing someone wouldn't want to help Gray intentionally Erza filled in, "Gray just happened to be with Natsu at the time and most of us agree that the guy has a fondness for Natsu."

"A f-fondness?" Juvia squeaked with a red face.

"Not like that!" Lisanna, with a blush on her face as well, quickly retorted, "More like he sees Natsu as a little brother or something."

"Oh is that how it is?" Juvia muttered quietly, embarrassed by her sudden conclusion. Her response created an awkward silence among the group before being broken by an announcement.

"_***Students welcome back to school. For the rest of the day we will be having self-study. That is all***_"

As soon as the announcement ended sounds of students cheering could be heard from outside the school. Self-study at Fairy Tail High was pretty much free time until school was over. Students wandered the halls or joined their friends' classrooms to hang out.

"Did something happen?" Levy asked aloud.

"Headmaster probably wants to celebrate something. If something bad happened we wouldn't be given freedom to roam around." Erza responded.

* * *

Natsu and Gray were just outside of school when the announcement had happened. They were close enough to hear the students cheer, but they didn't hear the announcement itself.

"Wonder what's up?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe someone confessed to Erza and she accepted." Gray teased Natsu.

"WAHH! No way stripper!" Natsu quickly shot back flustered. 'Atleast I hope not.' He kept that thought to himself, but Gray could see it on his face as they walked through the parking lot.

"He's back." Natsu said pointing to a white FD.

"He saved our asses earlier"

"That's for sure. Though too bad he can't give us a ride home. Fuckin' two seaters."

"Tell me about it."

"Look! Gajeel can give us a ride in his car!" Gray said excited while pointing at a black Evo X

"As much as I don't wanna sit in that car it sounds way better than walking." Natsu complained, "Why couldn't you guys drive STi's or a Speed6 or something c'mon man!"

"Heh! Evo Gang, Hot head!"

As they got to the door of their class they stopped and looked at each other before going in. Checking the time to make sure class was about to start to avoid being scolded by Erza. They walked in when they had expected the bell to ring. What they saw made them freeze on the spot.

"Any other day you two would have had the timing down perfectly. But since you missed the announcement for self-study you made the mistake of coming back here." Erza said with a dark smile on her face as she cornered them into the inner edge of the classroom. Natsu and Gray fell to the floor, cowering in fear of what Erza was about to do to them.

"Can you guys please be quiet. I am trying to enjoy this self-study time with a lady here," said a familiar voice before smirking, "Surely you can understand that."

"LOKE!" Natsu growled, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Now Natsu what do you mean, what am I doing here? This is a classroom not your house. Just because you don't welcome me doesn't mean there aren't people who appreciate my company." Loke replied while gesturing to Lucy.

Natsu quickly jumped up from where he was bypassing Erza before she could stop him. Loke saw this and stepped back a bit fearing for the worst, but Natsu was held back by Gajeel.

"Calm down Salamander!" Gajeel yelled while holding Natsu back. Natsu decided to relent on his assault of Loke for now and lightly pushed Gajeel off him.

"What do you want man?" Gray asked Loke coldly as he also stood up.

"What's with the animosity Gray?" Loke asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It's not my fault that hot head couldn't keep a princess interested. Now he's stuck here moping around I heard he even quit his part time job and you hang out with him instead of—"

Loke was interrupted by the sound of desk falling over.

Fed up with Loke's insults and unable to retaliate Natsu decided to leave the classroom shoving the desk in his way resulting in it falling over.

"Where are you going?" Erza questioned Natsu worriedly.

"Home." Natsu said bluntly as he slammed the door open. Everyone in the class was watching either Natsu or glared down Loke. Even the people who found Loke's points valid wondered what had caused him to suddenly turn into such an ass from his usual gentlemanly demeanor.

"Ahh sorry." An apology outside from the classroom by Natsu could be heard.

"No don't worry about it." A voice teasingly replied to Natsu.

* * *

Though she was worried about Natsu, as head of the Disciplinary Committee Erza couldn't just let him leave school as he wished. Knowing that nobody else on the committee would be willing or able to stop Natsu, Erza quickly ran to the door to chase after in before bumping into someone.

"Oh my first Natsu and now you Erza? Should I be more careful today?" The same voice from outside that had been with Natsu teased Erza.

"Ultear- Ah President sorry.." Erza replied a bit embarrassed at literally running into the Student Council President, "Excuse me, but there's something I have to do."

"Wait Erza. You too Loke. I was going to go get you after, but seeing how you're already here it makes things easier for me." Ultear started, "Well seeing how its currently self-study and since the Student Council hasn't met since last semester, I thought we could just have a meeting now so we could leave right after school. Everyone else is fine with that, but do you two have any objections?"

"No." Loke replied. Erza sighed to herself. 'She's not really asking us at this point.'

"Then let's get going!" Ultear chirped.

"Don't worry Scarlet we'll look after him. _Wherever he decides to go_." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face while pointing to Gray. Erza shot them a death stare before leaving deciding that it was hopeless trying to stop them.

On the way to the Student Council room Ultear noticed an awkward silence between her subordinates, though she wasn't sure if she should comment on it. Erza glaring daggers every time he faced Erza did not escape the president's attention either. Combined that with the angry look she saw on Natsu's face earlier, Ultear figured something must have happened with the three of them earlier. Deciding that the meeting wouldn't be too successful if the two were like this and the fact that she wanted some entertainment, it seemed like a juicy topic for her to pry into.

"So. What's with the silence? Something happen with you two and Natsu?" Ultear smirked when she saw the looks of surprise on Loke and Erza's faces. Realizing she hit the mark exactly she continued, "He looked quite furious walking down the halls. The poor kohai were quite scared. He even bumped into me Erza." Ultear sent the redhead a wink at her last comment causing her to slightly blush.

"Not much." Loke said plainly.

"Yeah. Not much besides you being a dick to Natsu." Erza said coldly, surprising Ultear with her language. "If Gajeel hadn't stepped in it's possible you wouldn't be here right now. I don't know if Natsu would've stopped himself."

'That bad?' Ultear thought to herself before speaking, "Careful now Loke even if people stopped Natsu, who would protect you from that guy? Even if Hell froze over causing Laxus and his gang to have a desire to help you, they wouldn't be able stop that guy."

"Maybe you should control your boyfriend then Ultear!" Loke said without any respect to his superior, "Besides what's with this shit? How low of them to come at me with their violence."

"He's not my boyfriend Loke. I'm still a free woman just enjoying the company of a man." Ultear started before turning to Erza, "Maybe someone like Natsu would be a better choice."

"Ahem! Loke if you think its low maybe you shouldn't provoke them. No matter what you believe, low or not you're asking for a beating." Erza tried to cover up her embarrassment at Ultear's suggestion. 'She's been jabbing at me all this time.'

When they got to the room Ultear opened the door for them to go in. Erza was thankful that the previous conversation was over and walked inside in relief. Loke silently followed her.

"Well let's get this over with and go home." Ultear said before entering herself.

* * *

At home Natsu had his arms over his head laying in bed staring at the ceiling. 'Man today sucked. Worst first day of school ever.' Natsu rolled over thinking about his day. He saw his keys on his night stand. He felt a sudden urge. 'Maybe I should go for a drive.' When Gajeel and Gray dropped him off Natsu was still furious and went straight to his room deciding that if he did anything in his current state the result wouldn't be good. After dinner and calming down he decided he was in better shape. Natsu grabbed his keys and walked downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going for a drive!" Natsu shouted.

"Be safe dear!"

Pushing the clutch in Natsu thought about where he should go while starting his car. A low rumble came from his car as it started up. 'I guess the highway will do.' Natsu thought as he carefully backed out of his driveway.

Natsu stared into the dark sky as he drove on the streets thinking about the past Loke brought up with a frown. Stopping at a red light before the on ramp of the highway he pushed those thoughts aside. The light turned green and Natsu quickly launched on the highway, shifting through the gears until he finally got to 6th, deciding to just cruise through.

"Man sometimes I wish Erza would just let me sleep in class." Natsu said aloud to himself. He sat quiet for awhile after his statement. 'Erza.' Natsu thought about the girl causing a smile to form on his face. 'Erza.' He thought once more. 'Do I like her? Well, yeah.. but what about the past? You're over it c'mon Natsu! If not then its time to get over it. If you're going after Erza you can't burden her or yourself with it like today!'

After he was done having his "self conversation" Natsu decided.

"Erza Scarlet, I like you. No. I love you."

* * *

**Looks like I lied about the weekend update. Well I said no promises I hope.**

**Read and review please!**

**So as I was typing this chapter up at school on Google Drive I opened a tab on chrome and saw bookmarked fanfictions. unfortunately it was for vampire diaries LOL. Though it would've been weird if it was my story.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others. In terms of other fics maybe not but its almost the first two chapters combined in length. Mainly cause I wanted to end the first day of school already LOL. It's been dragging on fer dayyyys. So if seems extended rushed or something it's because I changed some events and moved them around to accommodate so I didn't just randomly cut it off. I might come back to this chapter in the future to clean it up.**

**Gonna be more NaZa now please I can't take no more this.**

**Uhhh I promise this is the end of that NaLu shit till for awhile. I'm getting tired of writing it. Its necessary though (Foreshadowssszsss shhhhhh). Since there's a backstory I'm not really gonna include it, but I might write a separate story like a prequel explaining all that stuff. It's not written, but I pretty much have an idea where that story is and obviously it'd lead up to this one.**

**Ultear is my bae that's why she President yo. I'm not talkin about granny Ultear though that's not my boo. The connections will add up later too NP NP. **

**Uhh so I decided that guy's gonna be a OC now. Nah just playing I've been messing around he was an OC the whole time xD. **

**Yes they live in a perfect world where they all get to drive nice cars and money doesn't seem to be an issue. No their not all straight up spoiled.**

**If you can't guess what car Gray has then GG. Well that's only if you care I know I do.**

**Okay this time I'll try to have an update for the weekend definitely. I'm too broke to go out and eat. My essay was also postponed to next week instead of this one so I can procrastinate even more. Plus I really don't like where I left it off so I'm just gonna try to push out the next part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Catching Up?**

"_Hey Erza!"_

"_What is it Natsu?" Erza asked with a smile on her face._

"_Erza, I... think I like Lucy."_

Erza woke up from her slumber tormented by her dream. 'Why am I dreaming about that now. It was almost two years ago.' Getting out of bed to get ready she continued thinking about the boy. 'How is he? I still haven't gotten to talk to him.' Though as much as she wanted to, Erza wasn't sure if she was really up for talking to Natsu after the dream she had. Put together with the events from yesterday she was starting to feel insecure about her feelings towards him. Sighing as she left the room, Erza decided to give it a little more time before approaching Natsu seriously.

"We both need the time." Erza said aloud.

"What was that dear?" Erza's mom said from the other room.

"Nothing!" Erza replied as she checked the time, "Ahh I'm gonna be late!"

Erza quickly grabbed her lunch and ran out the door.

* * *

Natsu pulled into the parking lot, driving down the rows of empty parking spaces. He was looking for a closer spot until he saw a blue Evo 9 parked next to Gajeel's black Evo X. He drove a little past it then backed up into the spot next to the blue car before shutting his car off and getting out.

"Yo Natsu, didn't walk today?" Gray said as he stepped out of the blue Evo.

"That was a once in a while thing!"

As they walked to class Natsu saw Erza at the front gate scolding the male students who couldn't wear their ties properly. Gray sees Natsu smiling as he watches Erza and decides to tease him.

"Natsu you're blushing."

"Ahh! Really?!"

"You are now." Gray smirked deviously.

"GRAY GET BACK HERE!" Natsu shouted as he chased a laughing Gray into school. Their loud antics caught the attention of Erza at the front gate and while she raised her hand to greet Natsu, she slowly lowered her hand as her mind drifted back to her dream once more. Pushing those thoughts away she continued her duty of inspecting the passing students, while struggling to keep focus.

'Natsu.' She thought to herself.

"Erza?"

'Why is there this distance between us?' Lost in her thoughts Erza didn't notice the person calling her.

"Erza? Erza, are you okay?!"

"Eh? Oh." Erza looked up to see Levy with a worried look on her face, waving her hands to get Erza's attention, "Sorry Levy, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Ahh. It's okay Erza! You were probably thinking about that novel I lent you over break huh?" Levy, knowing the contents of the novel gave Erza a playful wink. Erza's face turned a shade of red that would put her hair to shame as her mind wandered off to a certain rose haired boy recreating the contents of the novel with her.

"Ahem!" Erza said regaining her composure, but keeping a slight blush as her mind continued to produce the suggestive thoughts, "Y-You should get to class now Levy."

"You should walk with us Erza!" Levy said pointing to Lucy who gave Erza a small smile of recognition which Erza returned. "Class is about to start and you can't be late!" Erza nodded and walked off with the two to their class reluctantly.

While the walk to class was for the most part uneventful, Erza was relieved as she really did not want to start any drama with the blonde especially after yesterday. The walk was filled mostly with Levy talking while Erza and Lucy were giving short responses, it was obvious they weren't really participating. Erza looked over to the blonde girl walking along with her, eyeing her carefully. It wasn't as if Erza hated Lucy. Erza just wasn't sure how her past with Natsu would affect her and if the blonde had any lingering feelings for the boy still.

"Why are you guys so quiet today?" Levy asked feigning ignorance. She knew there was a bit of distance between the two girls. A distance named Natsu. Not wanting a boy to come between their friendships she tried to patch up things between them at least a little bit. They all weren't the best of friends before, but they got along really well until recently and she missed it.

"Sorry Levy, I'm just a bit tired today with a lot on my mind." Erza gave Levy an apologetic smile.

"Not used to school yet?" Lucy said surprising the two other girls, "I'm not. It's been so long since I've had to sit down for class. Thank goodness today is Friday only Fairy High would start school on a Thursday."

"That's for sure." Erza chuckled. Levy smiled at the small exchange. It wasn't much, but she could feel things getting a little better for now.

The rest of the walk to class was filled with silence between the three. Walking through the halls a few of Lucy's admirers would greet her, while many of the boys would steer clear of Erza in fear. 'That was definitely an interesting walk to class. They're almost complete opposites. Such a shame Erza is so pretty too.' Levy thought to herself as she opened the door to their class. Greeted by their classmates the three walked in before someone unexpected called out to them or specifically Erza.

"Oii! Erza!" Natsu sitting next to Gray and Juvia with a big grin on his face, "Ah Hey, Levy and Lucy."

All three girls were surprised that Natsu greeted the blonde, but they returned his greeting anyways as they each headed to their seats. Erza, a bit nervous by his previous actions, tried to take her time as she walked to her seat next to the boy. The short distance from the door to her seat thwarted her attempt of slowing down her arrival. As she got closer she saw Gray get up and whisper to Juvia before they both got up and walked to their own seats.

"Good luck Natsu." Gray said quietly as he walked away.

"Hey Erza! How've you been?" Natsu asked her as she sat down.

"I've been fine Natsu. It's been awhile since we talked hasn't it?" Erza responded with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah we didn't really get to talk much yesterday either.." Natsu said quietly in an effort to play off yesterday's events.

"And I wonder why that was."

"Hehe sorry I just couldn't resist Erza!" Natsu said as he laughed.

'Seriously? That's all you have to say for yourself?' Erza sighed. "So since—"

"Alright class let's get this over with. Try not to make my life too hard now."

'SERIOUSLY?!' Erza was fuming. 'Everytime I try to talk to this idiot something comes up! Is my life following some kind of script or something?'

As class started Erza eventually calmed herself down and started to take notes. 'Why is it so hard to talk to you Natsu?' She looked over to the boy who, as usual, wasn't paying attention to the lecture. 'Oh well it wouldn't be Natsu if it wasn't like this.'

About halfway through the lecture a note was tossed on to Erza's desk. Looking to the boy sitting next to her, Natsu flashed a cheeky grin. She glared at him, but he simply signalled her to open it. When she didn't he did it with more enthusiasm. Not wanting to attract Macao's attention, she sighed before opening the note. Her lips formed a small smile as she read the contents.

'Wanna catch up some time?' She read the note over again to make sure her mind wasn't tricking her. Erza carefully thought before writing back and tossing the note to Natsu when their teacher wasn't looking. He opened it and grinned at her response.

'I'd love to.'

* * *

**I'm sorry. I've only been gone forever. I guess the downtime to having all the free time to write my story is I just simply have a lot of free time to hang out and stuff.**

**I remedied that now by downloading Drive on my phone so I'll be able to type chapters not at my desk if I'm out.**

**So 'oh' is thoughts. "oh" is speech. I don't know if I made the clarification. I think I just assumed you readers knew that since chapter 1. It's like that.**

**I've started school on Thursday before. It's actually not the business. Come back from break, have two days of school and think its not that bad. Then next week hits. Longest week ever.**

**And the story drags on slowly.**

**Please R&R! :D**

** Ferdoos! Gildarts actually was a consideration, but it wouldn't really work as I want him to be Cana's dad. Good guesses though. Although you guessed Gildarts, I'm pretty sure I said I decided he's an OC last chapter oh well xD.**

**White FD guy is my OC. sorry. **

**I used a 9 for Gray's Evo because I didn't feel like typing out 9 in Roman Numerals and saying Evo nine looked weird. So if you red Evo X as "X" it's actually 10 for those who care. Some people say "X" though irl, but everyone knows. Its synonymous. **

**I'm typing the next chapter as I'm writing this I promise. I took a break from typing up the next chapter to finish these random author snippets.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Finally**

* * *

As lunch started Erza looked over to see Natsu calling Gray over.

"Hey Gray let's go get lunch at the cafeteria!"

"Alright just gimme a sec!"

Erza pulled out her own lunch in defeat. 'Why did I even think I'd be talking to him anytime soon?'

"Erza I'll be back! We can catch up when I get my lunch!" Natsu told Erza as he left with Gray. She smiled in joy of being proven wrong.

When Natsu and Gray got back they separated so Natsu could talk to Erza.

"Sorry if that took awhile. People are crazy for some bread!"

Erza looked up at Natsu smiling before responding, "Its okay. That's expected of a school cafeteria. For how crazy our school is I'm surprised you two actually managed to come back that fast."

"Haa! We pulled some strings!" Natsu yelled triumphantly, "Me and Gray run things around here!"

Before Erza could reprimand him for pushing the other students around she was interrupted by a loud thud. Looking around she saw that the door was slammed open. As usual.

"Oh? Is that so Natsu? YOU run things around here?" A tall muscular student with spiky blonde hair said as he walked over to where Natsu and Erza was sitting, a group of three students following him.

"Laxus!" Natsu stood up to measure against the other student. At 5'11 Natsu wasn't short, but the other student stood at about 6'2 making a clear distinction between their heights.

"What do you want Laxus!?" Gray hissed as he walked over to Natsu and Laxus, taking off his shirt as he did.

"Keep your shirt on in front of Laxus you!" Freed Justine, a boy with long green hair, said to Gray.

"AHHH!"

"Fuckin' stripper.." Laxus sweat-dropped before turning his gaze to Natsu who was shaking his head in shame at Gray's actions.

"Anyways you two think you run shit around here huh?" Laxus continued. "Heh. I coulda let you slide for running out of school for lunch even though its a senior privilege and I was gonna, but hearing you talk like you're hot shit made me change my mind."

Carefully eyeing the scene, Erza was at a standstill. She didn't know what to do. Given the situation, a fight could start any second now and as Disciplinary Committee Head she would and should stop it. However, that was her current dilemma.

Under normal circumstances it would have been a simple decision. 'Should and could are different things.' Erza thought as she looked at the group. If it had been a fight between Natsu and Gray she would have immediately stepped in and both would heed her warnings out of respect. Of all the Disciplinary Committee Erza was the only one that ever _disciplined _Natsu, Gray, or the rest of Team Tenrou. And as much as she tried to advocate restricting her friends to the committee many of them simply could not out of fear or respect. She wasn't even sure if she would really be able to stop just Natsu and Gray if it came to it. Sometimes she felt they just listened because they were her friends and it helped make a statement of her power.

Gritting her teeth Erza knew Laxus Dreyar was someone who wasn't just going to obey her. Not only was he the grandson of the principal, Erza knew he was cut from the same cloth as Natsu and Gray. His rebellious streak and reputation ran deeper than them too. He was feared by almost the entire school save a few people.

Deciding to stand her ground Erza stepped closer to the group, "Stop fighting—"

"Now now Laxus-_chan_ you could definitely forgive them can't you?" A voice overpowering Erza said before she could finish.

Laxus' eyes widened in shock as a he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Looking to his left he cringed on the inside as he saw what he expected. A black( with a tint of dark blue) haired student his age with the same hairstyle, and build, but stood two inches taller with a smirk on his face.

"Shane!" Laxus growled as he looked over to the boy stopping him. He shot a glance backwards and saw their president Ultear leaning against the door giving him the finger at her waist so only he would see. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same." The boy said as he withdrew himself from Laxus, his keys jingling on his waist as he leaned on a nearby desk. "You weren't gonna punish them for no reason were you?"

"No reason?!" Laxus said basically shouting, "C'mon man they left the school for lunch only we should be able to do that!"

"We? Oh us _seniors_? Hah! You say that, but we've been pulling the shit they did since our first year here man! We even took them with us a couple of times last year! Where do you think they learned it from?" Shane said practically laughing at Laxus' reasoning.

Erza sighed in relief seating herself in a nearby chair. The appearance of the other boy was the last straw for her. 'I'll forgive you for yesterday Shane Marvell.' She didn't want anything to do with this situation anymore, but she knew a fight wouldn't break out if he was here. At least that's what she had thought.

"You wanna punish them? Or you just lookin' for a fight Laxus? I'll be happy to oblige and join Natsu and Gray myself if you want. We can take you and the Thunder God Tribe on!" Shane said with a smug grin causing Erza to face palm.

Laxus took stepped back. He knew it was an empty threat, but the other boy looked all too serious. The blonde boy assessed the situation. 'Ever is useless. Me, Freed, and Bickslow can't even take the guy on by himself, but with Natsu and Gray.. AHH FUCK THIS! This guy's a monster like Gildarts and gramps!' He knew the boy well since before high school and could never beat him.

"Tsk whatever, I was just playing around with them man." Laxus said as he signalled his group to leave. They quickly followed. Ultear stuck her tongue out at the group as she made way for them walking over to Shane as they left.

"GRAY-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Juvia shouted in tears relieving the tension in the room.

"BWAAHAHAAHAHA!" Shane bursted into laughter, "She's too much! I can't handle!"

His outburst caused the whole class to join in on his behavior. Chuckling Erza eyed the mysterious boy. To Erza he was a mystery. By far he was the strongest and most renowned student of Fairy Tail, even more so than Laxus. It never got to him though he was kind to all the students. She looked at Natsu talking to the boy and thought, 'He's like an older more wise version of Natsu.'

"They're so alike." The redhead looked to her right and saw Ultear next to her. "Is that what you were thinking? Then I guess you're to Natsu like I am to him don't you?" The dark haired woman had a devious smile on her face. Erza quickly blushed knowing the two were close, but not sure how much so.

"What are you two? You told me yesterday nothing was going on?" Erza asked quietly.

"Eh? I didn't say nothing was going on, just that he wasn't my boyfriend."

"Then—"

"But," Ultear smirked. Knowing the girl's reading hobbies she decided to tease her a bit, "our relationship isn't exactly a pure one."

"Pres—" Erza started before tasting blood. She quickly put her hand to her nose to hide her newly formed nosebleed. Ultear broke out in her own laughter at seeing Erza.

"Here." Ultear said while handing Erza a handkerchief.

"Thank you."

"Let's go Ultear." Shane said getting up causing his keys to jingle one more time. It became his trademark throughout his years. Everyone could hear him walk around as his keys swayed from his carabiner on his waist making the noise. "Class is almost starting."

"Oh it's almost time for you to ditch?" Ultear teased him.

"Would you like to join me?"

Erza blushed at his response remembering what she had been told earlier. 'At school? That's indecent!'

"Hey Shane! Lemme drive your FD sometime!" Natsu said to the pair, grinning at their backs. Ultear smiled as she turned around to look at Natsu.

"You can sit passenger again!" The older boy responded raising his hand to wave at Natsu without looking back.

After the class was returned its original state, per Erza's orders, everyone returned to their seats seeing lunch was almost over. Mira and Lisanna were talking to Natsu at the door before finally leaving to their respective classes. Seeing this Erza sat quietly at her own desk looking out the window.

"Oh yeah! Erza!" Natsu said as he returned to his seat.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza gave him a small smile.

"We never got to catch up!" Natsu said surprising her, "So you wanna get some food after school today? We can talk then!"

Erza blushed. 'A date! He's asking me on a date! I have council work today though!'

"Sorry Natsu I can't today. I have a meeting again and some council work. I think I'll be pretty late." Erza replied sadly.

"Then how about tomorrow?" Natsu suggested. "It's Saturday, I'll pick you up for lunch?"

Smiling Erza gave a familiar response.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Damn son, update not in two weeks. You don't even go here.**

**Now you guys know. He's Wendy's older brother that I made up. I was gonna name him Will cause Will Marvell. THE PUNS! but then I would get distracted by that every time I used him. I wanted to give him some relation to a character, but didn't know how. That's all.**

**Wendy herself appears next chapter I guess. HEHE is it time to twist it with that NaLu again? HEHEEHEEHEEEEE no my soul can't take it ):**

**Also time passes really slowly in my story. I can't figure it out. I'm probably just gonna start skipping around days and weeks. Cause its been 5 chapters for two days in story :/**

**Do that R&R please! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Nats—" Erza was cut off as she fell to the bed, being pinned down by Natsu. He had one hand on her waist and he used the other to hold her arms above her head, while he had one leg in between Erza's. She blushed realizing how vulnerable she must have looked. Bringing his body closer to her, she felt his heart beat as their chests met.

"Erza." Natsu said slowly as he put his face at her neck before raising to her ear. Erza shivered as his breath tickled her ear. "I love you."

Erza's gasped at his confession, but before she could reply Natsu brought his face to hers and slowly closed the distance between them silencing her with his lips.

* * *

Erza's eyes quickly shot open as she woke up breathing heavily with a flushed face. She groaned as she closed her eyes leaning her head back into her pillow. Looking to her right she saw the source of her rather steamy dream. The book Levy lent her. She remembered that she wanted to finish it soon so she could return it to Levy. Picking it up, she regretted reading it last night as she now had to spend a day with the boy she just dreamed about.

She checked her phone, remembering that she texted the boy about today before she had started the book. Checking her messages, she saw there was one from Natsu that she hadn't read.

'I'll pick you up at around 11! Ya still live at the same place?' Erza read before telling the boy he was correct. Seeing that the boy was going to pick her up in about an hour and a half she decided to take a shower before he came. When she got out she put on a white blouse and blue skinny jeans. Leaving her room, she grabbed a pair of black ballet flats **(AN: Is that what they're called?)** she bought over break and threw them by her front door deciding she would be wearing them today. Walking into the kitchen she found a note from her mother.

'I'm going out today dear.' Reading the note she decided to have something to drink and something small to eat while waiting for Natsu. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she saw that it was almost 11:00 so she opted against eating as she turned on the TV. Getting up to pour herself another cup, Erza heard a loud car outside and smiled.

"Goodness, is he trying to piss off my neighbors?" The scarlet haired girl said to herself as she put her cup in the sink. Turning the coffee maker off she wondered if the boy would be bold enough to pick her up at her door. Hearing the doorbell, she laughed quietly to herself.

"Of course he would be." Erza gathered her belongings and slowly headed to the door, not wanting to show Natsu how eager she was for this day. Opening the door she saw Natsu smiling at her with his arms behind his head.

"Yo Erza! You wait long?" He asked the girl casually.

"Not at all Natsu. You're right on time." Erza said while putting her shoes on. The truth was he couldn't have come any sooner for her, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Ya ready to go? Anything you wanna eat today?"

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Erza raised her eyebrow, feigning a surprised look on her face to tease Natsu..

"Well I was thinking this Thai place people at school were talking about, but I wanted to see what you wanted first." Natsu said nervously. He actually didn't have a plan and was betting on Erza to pick a place.

"Sounds nice. I've heard kids at school talking about that place too. Well, let's go then." Erza said as she locked her door and walked out. "Oh and Natsu?"

"Yeah Erza?"

"I know you totally pulled that out of your ass," Erza said giving Natsu a playful grin, causing the boy to freeze up on the spot, "but it was a good save so you can slide with this one."

"Aye sir!" Natsu squeaked before running after Erza to open the car door for her.

"Thank you Natsu." Erza smiled at the boy's gesture. 'This is the first time I sat in Natsu's new car.' Erza continued to look around before Natsu got in the car and shut his door.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu shouted as he started up the car. Rolling down the windows, he looked at Erza before taking off.

Erza looked Natsu as he drove. 'He looks so peaceful.' Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence Erza tried to start up a conversation with Natsu.

"So Natsu you don't get car sick anymore? I remember when we were little depending on who drove it was really bad." Erza questioned. She always wondered why he was fond of cars, especially driving despite his motion sickness.

"It wasn't that bad when my dad drove and I actually don't feel it when driving. Maybe its cause I'm focused on driving or I expect every movement or something. I don't get car sick anymore at all though, actually."

"Really?!" Erza asked surprised.

"Yeah I took a ride down Mt. Hakobe in Shane's car over break." Natsu shuddered at the experience. "Guy's crazy. He's fast though. Real fast."

"I don't get you boys, sounds too dangerous." Erza said shaking her head. "Though is driving manual hard?"

"Hmm? Sticks pretty easy. Its a bit tough at first, but after a while it becomes natural." Natsu responded. "I think that's the place!"

Natsu turned into a small plaza looking for a close parking spot. Erza saw various other stores as Natsu drove through the parking lot and noted she should come back sometime.

"Sweet! We can be buddies!" Natsu said confusing Erza. He pointed to a white car. "He's got the same car as me. I'm gonna park next to him."

"There's parking closer to the restaurant though Natsu and that car looks a bit different from yours."

"No way I'm parking here, gotta park next to other Subarus! That's the hatchback version of my car. I mean it could be considered a wagon, but its basically the same."

"Oh I see." Erza said as she stepped out of the car. 'He knows things like this, but not things he should actually be learning.' Erza looked at the white car reading the various badges. 'What order do you read this in?'

"Subaru Impreza WRX STi." Erza said remembering what Natsu told her when he got his car.

"Yep! Looks like its straight from the dealer too! Might be new like mine." Natsu said proudly. "Well let's go eat I'm pretty hungry."

Erza chuckled before following Natsu to the restaurant. Looking through the windows Erza eyed the restaurant. It didn't have too many tables, but the decor was nice.

"It looks really homely." Erza said to Natsu.

"I think it's kind of tacky." Natsu said before opening the door, holding it for Erza before going in himself.

"Sorry, but we don't serve strawberry cake here."

Erza and Natsu looked to the counter and behind it was a grinning Shane Marvell eyeing both of them. Next to him holding a tray of empty drinks was a girl with blue pigtails, who was surprised at their presence.

"Natsu-senpai! Erza-senpai!" Wendy Marvell called out to the two almost dropping the tray she was carrying.

"Yo Wendy!" Hello Wendy!" Natsu and Erza both blushed when they realized they responded at the same time.

"Jeesh be careful will ya!" The older sibling said while grabbing the tray from his sister. "I spent sometime thinking about something to say to you two when I knew you two were coming here, but I get no response. I thought I was spot on with that cake shit."

"That's cause your joke was lame Nii-san!"

"Shut up! Anyways you two just sit anywhere I'll be with you in a sec!" Shane told the two as he yawned.

Eyeing a table with their school's books on it, Erza figured it was the break table and decided on the table next to it in case one of their servers would join them. When they sat down Wendy brought them water and menus.

"Thanks Wendy." Erza said to the younger girl. Wendy was two years younger than them, a freshman at Fairy High.

"Just let me or Nii-san know when you're ready to order!" The girl said as she left.

Erza smiled at the girl. Wendy was probably the nicest person at school, but she had the scariest older brother at the same time. To Erza it was pretty funny, but she felt bad at the same because she remembered people used to be scared of Wendy too before they found out how nice she was. They were really just scared of her brother. Though seeing Wendy talk to Shane and based on how he treated Natsu, Erza figured he wasn't all that bad.

"So Erza you know what you want yet?"

Erza left her thoughts and looked to the boy across her. "Not yet. I might just go with fried rice or something. It's kind of cold though so maybe a soup."

"I figured the same thing. I don't know. Too bad they don't have strawberry cake though." Natsu teased.

"Shut up Natsu!" Erza turned red at the boy's comment.

"So you guys ready to order? Or leavin' cause we don't got the cake?" Natsu and Erza looked to their side to see Shane putting a tray down on the table next to theirs. "Wendy! I put your food at the table! The place is dead come eat!"

"Can you tell me why you don't have strawberry cake?" Erza asked curiously.

"I figured since its not on the menu they don't make it Erza." Natsu said clueless. Erza glared at him making him hide behind his menu.

"I'll have fried rice then. Senpai." Erza said with a bit of animosity.

"Haha! No need to be formal. I'm your waiter today. Though your order is a bit boring." The older boy laughed at the red head.

"What do you suggest then?" Natsu asked.

"Boat noodle sounds good. Its cold outside. Its what I'm eating."

"Sounds good! Two please!" Natsu ordered for Erza too. "Oh I forgot. You okay with that Erza?" The girl nodded in approval.

"Do you want yours extra spicy Natsu?" Shane asked him knowing Natsu enjoyed spicier food.

"Yeah! Ten stars!" Natsu said confidently.

"You sure? We do things pretty hot here. Usually we only offer up to three and people are dying."

"Yeah I'm good!"

"Alright man if you say so." Shane said as he walked to send their order in.

"So Erza. Can we finally catch up?" Natsu asked her with a smile on her face.

"Of course. I've been waiting to." Erza responded.

After ten minutes of Erza talking about what she did over break and asking Natsu questions, the two realized they really hadn't drifted apart all that much. Erza still wondered about Natsu though. Some of his answers were extremely vague and he worked his way around some questions. She decided to leave it for later, enjoying the mood they had now. Wendy sat down at the table next to them eating her food, while engaging the two in a conversation.

"Alright here we go." The three looked up to see Shane holding a tray of three bowls. Erza cringed at how red two of the bowls looked and knew one was for Natsu.

"Who's the other bowl for?" Erza inquired the boy.

"Oh this ones mine. Ten stars of course." Shane placed two bowls in front of Natsu and Erza, while placing his at the same table as Wendy and sat down.

Looking at his bowl Natsu suddenly felt that maybe he shouldn't have jumped the gun on this one. Not wanting to be upstaged by the older boy he rapidly starting digging into his food.

"Ahhh! This is too much!" Natsu screamed as he downed his glass of water in an instant. Erza offered him hers, which he finished just as quickly but had no effect.

"Told ya." Shane said as he got up, walking over to the counter.

* * *

**And an update after two weeks eh.**

**Of course the cliche dream scene. I just wanted to see if I could write something like that LOMO. ( Who gets that?). Oh and Idk what those shoes girls wear are called the flat ones that look like they have no support lol. I'm Thai so you can see my reasoning... nah it's just I got family that actually does own a restaurant. I am Thai tho.**

**I had a week off school. It was unproductive. As you could probably tell since I didn't update last week.**

**I don't have a lot to say this time, but I will soon. Wall of bolded text in future.**

**R&R please! **

**Thanks! till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Everyone Drops In**

* * *

**Announcement at the bottom. Short and Long versions both there.**

* * *

"Maybe you should have listened to him Natsu." Erza said, smiling at the boys antics. Though she found it hard to believe a food was too spicy even for Natsu. 'Just how spicy is that. I can smell it strongly from here. And that guy was eating like was nothing, while Natsu is dying.' She thought to herself.

"Here Natsu-senpai. Have some of my drink. It'll help." Wendy handed him a glass of an orange colored drink. Natsu drank it from the straw causing Wendy to blush lightly at the indirect kiss.

"Here you both can have one." Shane returned holding three glasses of the drink in one hand and a pitcher of water in the other. Putting down the pitcher, he used his free hand to give out the glasses to Erza, Wendy, and Natsu.

"Thanks man!" Natsu said before returning to his food.

"Heyy Natsu." A pair of arms wrapped around Natsu's neck and he felt something soft against the back of his head.

"P-President!" Erza shouted at Ultear who currently was in very suggestive pose with her chin on Natsu's head, arms around him, and breasts against the back of his head. Natsu's face was beet red, but he couldn't move. Giving Erza a smirk, Ultear let Natsu go and took a seat next to Wendy.

"S-so how did you know we were coming here earlier?" Natsu asked to remedy the situation. He saw Erza glaring at him and tried to act unaffected.

"Oh I saw you parking next to my car." Shane said pointing to the white STi.

"That's yours? Why'd you get a new car?" Natsu asked.

"Easy." Shane said before pausing. Standing up he shouted, "Five seats means more room for pussy in the back seats!"

Erza twitched at his declaration, while Wendy and Ultear groaned. All three girls shared the same thought, 'How vulgar.' Ultear in particular was a bit annoyed at what he said.

"Well that makes sense." Natsu said surprising the three girls.

"Natsu? Oh my." Ultear said obscenely.

"Natsu-senpai."

"NATSUU!" Erza looked at the boy. 'Is that why he got that car?' Erza thought to herself nervously.

"Well I mean if that's his lifestyle the car would be practical you know? I'm not saying that's why you would get it."

"That's a terrible save Natsu," Shane said, "but in all honesty the car is more practical. You know what they say? Hauls kids, hauls groceries, hauls ass! Since I gotta lug Wendy to school and sometimes I do the shopping for the restaurant so its perfect.

"Couldn't you have said that earlier and saved me the terror of Erza?"

"What do you mean by that Natsu?" Erza asked with a deadly smile on her face. Natsu looked at Erza thinking about what he could say to avoid digging his own grave. Seeing Ultear open her mouth Natsu thought to himself 'Someone save me.' He knew that if he didn't make it worse for himself she would.

"Aww poor Natsu. Erza not treating you right? Just let me know, Onee-san will comfort you." Ultear said in a sultry voice, sending a shiver down Natsu's spine. He could never tell when she was being serious or not. Sure Natsu thought the girl was hot, but he wasn't sure about what level of crazy she was actually at.

Erza eyed their president, looked at Natsu, then returned her gaze to Ultear. The redhead was in the same boat as Natsu. She found the older girl to be one of the most amazing people at times, but at others she annoyed Erza to ends greater than Natsu and Gray combined. Not wanting to be upstaged Erza opened her mouth to speak, but Shane caught of this and quickly interrupted knowing how far this group would take it.

"Alright keep it for later, don't wanna gross anyone out." Shane said as he got up.

"Let's keep it family friendly guys." Wendy said noticing the customers her brother was attending to. She got up as well to seat the other customers.

Erza and Natsu looked at the customers and realized most of them were students from their schools. Specifically girls.

"Interesting huh? They came to see their precious senpai at work." Ultear said nonchalantly, but Erza could tell there was a little bitterness in her voice. "Only the bravest of boys would come in to see Wendy with him around though. Him and their dad. If I was a guy wouldn't be on the bad side of those guys."

"You two need anything? What are you gonna order Ultear?"

"Lemme think about it I'll let you know later." Ultear replied. Erza and Natsu simply shook their heads.

"Alright then you guys can just chill here or whatever. Tell us if you need anything it's on the house."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Erza questioned.

"Its fine," Ultear answered causing Erza to raise an eyebrow, "I eat here free all the time. Its their family's restaurant."

"Aww thanks man!" Natsu cheered.

"Its nothing. Hey you want a job here man? You can start right now if you want."

"You know he can't do that right now. Especially since he's on a _date_ right now." Ultear said, emphasizing the date part giving Natsu and Erza matching blushes.

"I know, but I'm just gettin' the offer out there. We can always use your help and I know Wendy would enjoy it too." Shane said as he walked away, smirking because he knew he just started up more trouble for the pink-haired boy.

"Eeeeehhh!" Shrieks of the girls from their school could be heard a couple tables over at the boy's remark.

"O-Oni-chan!" Wendy with an extremely red face starting hitting her older brother's chest causing him to laugh.

Erza looked to Natsu and saw that his face was still red, which angered her not believing Natsu was thinking about the younger girl on their date. She kicked his shin under the table causing him to yell out in pain. Ultear laughed at their exchange before saying something along the lines of leaving them to their date as she got up and sat at the counter. At least that's what Natsu thought he heard before Erza kicked him once more. After two more kicks Erza relented as her anger subsided.

"What was that for!?" Natsu yelled quietly as he massaged his leg.

"Hmph! Figure it out!" Erza pouted as she puffed her cheeks up at the boy. There was a bit of awkward silence before Wendy came to pick their empty bowls up. Erza eyed the girl carefully, glaring her down as she cleaned their table.

"Is everything alright Erza-san? Hehe.." Wendy laughed nervously. She knew why the older girl was giving her a death stare, but she was too scared to say anything else.

"Yeah is everything alright Miss?" A gruff, yet stoic voice said to Erza. "You look like you're about to kill my daughter. I apologize if she messed up your order or something."

"Daddy!" Wendy shouted in near relief at a tall man, who looked almost identical to Shane except he shared Wendy's hair color and had obviously looked more aged than his son. He was smoking a cigarette and had a small scar on his neck, which Natsu thought looked familiar. Next to him stood Fairy High's principal, Makarov Dreyar. "How many times did I tell you not to smoke in the restaurant?!" Wendy shouted at her father pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out in an empty bowl she was holding.

"Hah don't worry about it Pops!" Shane shouted at his father as he leaned on the counter next to Ultear with an unlit cigarette in his own mouth. "They're not even customers! That's Dragneel-san's kid!"

"You too Nii-san!" Wendy shouted as she took Shane's cigarette and walked away.

"Igneel's kid huh?" The older man said as he felt his stubble. "You definitely look like him except you got your mom's hair."

"You know my dad?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Does he know your dad?" Makarov interjected with an annoyed look on his face. "What a question after all these years."

"Your dad, Gildarts, and mine used to mess with Laxus' dad all the time from what I heard!" Shane cried out in laughter, "Maybe that's why he's after you. Lookin' for revenge for his old man or somethin'. He's not gonna go after Cana or Gildarts will let him have it. And he ain't touchin' me so looks like you lucked out man!" Makarov shaked his head remembering the days as a teacher with his son being a favorite target for those three.

"You should be calling him Clive-sensei. We were just playing around." The man said, "See this scar? I got this saving your dad's ass from some kids playing gangster. They fought like bitches using crowbars against us. I'm pretty sure he has a matching one too."

Natsu nodded. 'That's why it looked familiar.'

"As much as I want to relive you, Clive-sensei, and Dragneel-san torturing my son we have some business to attend to Marvell-san." Makarov said.

"Alright. We'll be in the back if you need anything Shane. Nice meeting you Natsu, say Hi to your old man for me."

'So is that why he looks out for Natsu?' Erza thought to herself looking at the siblings' father, 'Well for certain that's where the blue hair comes in. Though I guess their mom's hair is black and he has a mix of theirs.' Erza looked at Shane once more.

"So Shane what did you do with the FD?" Natsu asked.

"Oh she's at home. Maybe I'll give her to Wendy." Shane replied with a smirk on his face.

"No way! To Wendy?!" Natsu shouted.

"Really Nii-san?" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

"Heh. I'm playing." Shane laughed causing Wendy to pout. "Who knows maybe. Don't act all surprised though Natsu. She'll out drive you 10 times outta 10! You're pretty good though for someone who doesn't take on Mt. Hakobe like we do.

"She's too young for her license though." Erza said.

"Gotta do what you have to senpai!" Wendy said.

"You guys just gonna sit here all day or something?" Ultear asked, "Aren't you two on a date? Pretty boring date if you ask me. Come on Natsu, I'll take you on a date and give you a night you won't ever forget." Ultear licked her lips as she said the last part. Natsu flushed as Erza just stared their president down, but the older girl didn't shift her gaze. "Now now Erza, I'm just helping you out."

"How about I kick them out?" Shane asked with a devious smile on his face. Natsu froze as he had never been on the opposite end of Shane's threats before and just confirmed to himself that they were as scary as the rumors said. Erza saw this and tried to hint to Natsu that they should leave.

Erza and Natsu slowly got up and tried to pay, but the Marvell siblings insisted that it was fine. The two agreed to the free meal and thanked the sibling before leaving in slight fear.

"Come again Natsu-senpai! _Erza-senpai!_" Wendy shouted happily at them as they left. Although she said Erza's name so sweetly, anybody could tell it was dripping with malice. Erza knew the girl meant no harm and really wanted her to visit again, but Wendy was also getting payback on Erza.

'What better way to get revenge than using your scary as fuck older brother,' Erza thought as her and Natsu walked to the car. "So even she has a mean side." Erza said opening the car door.

Natsu and Erza both shivered before getting in the car.

* * *

**Let's leave it at here for now I guess.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R please! (that's a bit redundant.)**

**If you guys haven't, you should check out It's Time! by ValinNight if you ever wanna read Natsu getting it on with all the hunnies! I just thought I'd share a story I follow and am quite the fan of. Well I did want to brutally murder ValinNight at one point though. (If you're reading this and want me to take it out just let me know lel. I just wanted to spread a good fic)**

***Announcement* **

**Short Version:**

**In some near future I probably won't be updating for a bit.** **I'd say in about 2 months. Despite this more stories in the works.**

**Full Version:**

**I'm moving at the end of May, so I'll still be updating until about then. I will try to get an update right before then to let you when to expect it. I'm flying across states so it might be awhile before the next update. I don't have many things but the main issue is just getting settled down, moved in, then updating once I'm there. Let's just put it this way. Updating won't be a first priority when I land. Honestly, it shouldn't be that bad since I have a place to crash and everything. I've just never moved by myself before. I dont know if I'll have a computer right away that's why I'm saying I'm not sure when the update will happen. I can use someone else's, I'm just not sure if I'm bringing my computer with me that's all. I could always try to finish this story before I go, but I know things will be busy all May probably. Anyways that's pretty much the situation. I'm not getting kicked out or anything just moving out of my parent's place, staying with family out of state. My decision.**

**Next piece of business! Like I said before there is a prequel to this story. I was iffy about writing it, but I decided why the fuck not? It'll probably a bit darker than this story with more distasteful pairings at times. blehh. I also have some ideas for other stories in the making. I'm just deciding on pairings for Natsu and settings. Hmm dunno. Those will either start up before or after I move. Most likely the latter.**

**Anyways that's really it! I just thought it'd be fair to let my precious readers know about whats up :D**


End file.
